You're my everything
by Kohaku W
Summary: "Grisha! You know how much I wanted to have a son! You promised me 10 years ago that you'll do something about Eren! I don't want her we have no use for a daughter, you know I can no longer have another child, " Carla shrieked like a madwoman... those words echoed along the empty corridors of the manor. AU RiRen EreRi AnnieEren MikaEren Fem. Eren etc. Yaoi Yuri Normal Pairing etc.
1. Accomplice

Chapter 1

Faint sound of muffled moans and heavy breathing can be heard behind my young masters's bedroom almost every night, gradually I've gotten used to this. I always waited outside these closed doors for them to finish, because my duty is to clean up the young master after these so called lessons.

It started after her ... I mean his coming of age, being the sole heir of one of the most wealthy and influential family in the country. Her.. his debut to the society somehow creates a commotion and become a topic among nobles for weeks. Lady Carla, the young master's mother insisted that it's time to hire a private tutor to oversee his called _education.  
_Ms. Annie Leonheart took that role wholeheartedly, volunteering herself to teach my young master the art of sexual pleasure and this kind of occurrence happens every twice a week after young master officially turned thirteen.

"Armin, tell Annie I don't feel well" My master ordered me.  
He's always moody every time they're about to do it. He tries to avoid her at any cost, I flashed a small smile, I gladly comply to his wishes.

"As if I'll believe you my lord" suddenly a sultry voice answered coming from the door._ Oh not again._  
"Ms. Leonheart can we skip this... uh... lesson, just this once? I really am not in the mood to do it" The young master averted his gaze and focus to the wall as if its the most interesting thing to see while red tint of embarrassment is evident to his face.

Even though its against the young master's wishes at first, eventually he give in due to his mother's strict orders.  
Ms. Leonheart is undeniably a beautiful woman, blonde hair , blue eyes as much as i hate to admit it, she's well-endowed and having almost perfect body proportion that makes her well suited for the... job.  
I don't know what was Lady Carla thinking, even Lord Grisha seems fine with it, engaging the young master to such acts at the early age of 13. Sometime I can't help to ask if this is really how nobles think. Me and young master are in the same age, it feels so wrong specially when young master is against it. But according to Lady Carla he needs to learn such things for his future fiancee, she said he will meet her soon enough, but unknown to him its not the sole reason.

It's been three years since this nightly activities started, everyone become accustomed to this, the servants, young master and myself.

By the way I'm Armin Arlert, I've been serving young master for almost ten years, Jeager Family took me in and treated me as their own son. After my grandfather died, I was entrusted to this family, the patriarch of the house took interest in me because he says I am smart and have the potential, his son needs to have such people around him... Ten years I've been Eren's servant, a confidant, a best friend. Eren Jeager, is the only person I care about... the young master that I wish to protect , I'm against to this kind of nightly activities for Eren, I know he doesn't like it, I don't understand anything about the world of nobles, but somehow I know its not right, but I wouldn't dare to oppose, I keep all my thoughts to myself, for one day when I get a chance I'll take Eren with me to escape this hell-hole.

Yes , you heard it right ... Hell-hole, I know plenty of secrets of this household that I discover in the span of my stay here ever since I was a kid, questions after questions they all piled up as I grew up, I only got few answers. But I suppose it's safe to say that I know the reason why Eren strongly denied Ms Leonheart's teachings at first, I know the reason behind all these lessons ... I know the darkest secret of my young master.. because I saw everything.

Ten years ago I accidentally overheard them talking about a secret.  
A secret that wasn't supposed to know by a mere servant ... like me. Lord Grisha, young master's father was calming his hysterical wife, lady Carla was demanding Lord Grisha to do something about their daughter.

"Grisha! You know how much I wanted to have a son! You promised me 10 years ago that you'll do something about Eren! I don't want a daughter, you know I can no longer have another child, we tried it many times but we're not getting any younger!" Lady Carla shrieked.  
"My dear calm down please, yes I will fulfill this promise to you, what I was asking is for me to give me more time, we're in the midst of expanding our company please understand" Lord Grisha replied in a calm manner, trying to pacify the lady of the house but its still no use.

"Grisha we need a male heir , we have no use for a daughter!" Carla shrieked like a madwoman... those echoed along the empty corridors of the manor.

Lord Grisha was planning to make an experiment to young master's body to change gender though alchemy.  
will be altered, from being a female to a male to become more suited to be the family's heir. Behind those closed door meeting with the othersoon I realize that it has to do with everything behind this ridiculous set up, when lady Carla found out she did nothing about it. She doesn't mind it at all instead she said she trust me for I was serving the family for several years already, I don't know what her real intentions are but she's willing to tell me everything everything I wanna know,,, it seems to be that she wants me to be a part of this. Gradually as much as I hate to admit it ...  
I, Armin Arlert, had became an accomplice.

A/N Hello,this is my first fanfic.  
English isn't my first language ..I know I have lots of grammar mistakes, I need guidance.  
If you think my story is somehow interesting..uhm... yeah..please review. ^^


	2. Basement

**Chapter 2**

Biologically born a female, Eren is a product of her father's experiment, Grisha Jeager, a famous scientist and doctor, unbeknownst to the society, he also practices a forbidden arts of alchemy. Yes, Alchemy is one of this family's secret, its one of the reason of the sudden rise od this family to the noble society. I know its hard to believe, but I see it with my own eyes...

_ that one faithful stormy night..._

_ her piercing screams of agony..._

_ the intense feeling of pain and helplessness ... _

_ her constant pleading for her father to stop... her cries for help..._

" Father p-please s-stop already ,I promise to be good! It hurts!Ah! Mother! Armin! please help me!" the six- years- old Eren begged, tears flowed from her emerald eyes. Grisha Jeager paused a bit while trying to inject Eren another dosage of a glowing green liquid through her wrist. Eren was strapped lying flat in the table wearing only a hospital gown as Armin stood in horror near the door beside Carla Jeager, Eren's mother. He was basically glued on the spot watching his best friend in agony, his six year old mind was having a hard time to comprehend what's happening in front of him.  
_Why Eren was being punished while he was the one who broke the vase on the first place?  
Why Eren's father injecting her that nasty glowing green liquid?_ he can already Eren's vains in her wrist on where he is standing.

"Lady Carla... c-can we tell Lord Grisha to s-stop now? the young lady is in pain already. I - I was the one who broke that vase while we were playing ... she.. she just c-covered up for me" six years old Armin confessed in fear and guilt, he looked up to Carla who has a different look in her face... excitement? Armin give a confused questioning look to the mother of his best friend beside him.

"No Armin, we can't stop. It's Eren's punishment for being a bad daughter for a long time. It's ok my dear Armin, don't worry about it, because we'll turn Eren in to a good boy! Eren will be loved by this family more" a twisted smile plastered on the lady's face that makes Armin scared and hesitantly nod. Shivers ran through Armin's spine when he heard another scream from Eren. A blast of thin blue electricity-like force ran over his best friend's small body.  
Eren continued to scream in pain and agony her loudest that her small body can muster, her body was twisted in an impossible arch. Armin found himself crying for Eren and silently praying to make it stop. Each minutes passed feels like eternity for Armin, eventually Eren stopped screaming, laying down at that table her body seems lifeless. Lady Carla left Armin's side in a rush to Eren's side knowing the experiment has ended.

"Anata*... is it done? is it a..." she trailed while frankly examining he child's small body, her own nervousness is reflected to her face for a moment... her face, she stared at her child's face ...then slowly from her pale chest ... lower, as if searching for an answer to her own question.  
"...SUCCESS!" she wasn't able to control herself any longer from her pent up joy and excitement. Her husband never fails her, Carla rushed to her husband and almost practically jumped to his arms and give him a big tight bear hug. Grisha Jeager, he may seem to be a mad scientist ...cruel genius but he just love his wife so much, he will give her everything she wishes to make her happy and that he has made Carla spoiled rotten.

Armin become curious of the sudden explode of Carla's happiness, slowly he approached the table where Eren is lying. He can feel his limbs becoming like jelly... he slowly walk to Eren as if afraid he would woke up the worn out best friend.

_A success? what does that mean?_

Armin gasp, on what he saw... it may seem nothing has change from a far but the proof of that success was this? he thought. He tries to comprehend what's really happening now... Eren genetalia was literally really a bloody mess!

_Eren was a boy? i thought she was a girl?_ _Why is there so much blood in ... there? Why Eren needs to be punished like this by uncle and auntie?_ Armin thought, questions pop up after another as he look at his sleeping bestfriend with mixed feelings. Armin feels a pain pricked his skin behind his neck, be blacked out. Grisha injected him and imediately fell asleep.

"This is too much for a kid to witness Carla! what are you thinking bringing Armin down here in the basement?"

*Anata = darling


End file.
